Wood
Wood is one of the eight Elemental Magic's in Victubia. Description Wood is one of the basic element that a magi can be born with. Wood Magic is an chlorokinetic ability to control plant life. Despite the given name 'Wood', this subject of this magic rather lean toward 'Plant' Magic. And this also means that processed wood like furniture are not affected by Wood Magic. Wood Magi can still move dead leaves or tree, however can't regrow or reshape dead material. Wood Magic allows the magi to increase the growth speed of a plant, and the simplest form of this; is growing and extending vines or roots of a tree, to restraint or bind the target. Unlike other element, Wood Magic only manipulates existing plants, while Wood Magi are capable of 'creating' their own plant, they can't 'create' their plants out of nothing. They require seeds of plants and required amount of resources (especially water) to speed up the growth of the seed into plants. Properties Wood magic is one of the element that heavily depends on the environment. Similar to Metal, this is one of the element that can't be generated by the magi themselves. But unlike Metal Magi, Wood Magi can still grow their own plants from a seed, but this still require the environment and condition to be ideal for the plant to grow. This causes Wood Magic to be rather difficult to use in combat. Especially when there are no plants or trees nearby. And because of the fact that the plants needs to be alive in order the Wood Magi can manipulate, this means that the opponent are capable of killing the element (plants), disabling the Magi from manipulating the plant itself. Outside of combat, Wood Magic is really useful in many area. Due to the ability to increase the growth of a plant, this allows Wood Magi to help in agriculture, from providing food stock, keeping wood supply, preventing loss of trees and capable of replanting, etc. Characteristics *Manipulates part of plants. (leaves, seeds, roots, branches, etc) *Can't be generated without proper resources. *Is rather useful in agriculture. Relation to other Elements *Fire is Wood Magic's mortal enemy, since plants will die in high temperature, and is really flammable. *Water is required when Wood Magi wants to grow a plant, as a friend Water is useful for Wood Magic, but as enemy, Water Magic can be really deadly on Wood Magic, since Water Magic can draw out water content out of plants instantly killing the plant, and plants will die when frozen. *Earth is required for Wood to grow, this means that Wood Magic can overwhelm Earth Magic if used right. *Lightning has similar property to Fire, thus making it really destructive to Wood. *Wind is rather neutral to Wood, but will show a problem when used by expert Wind Magi, that can cut through plants. *Metal is also neutral to Wood not directly causing problem to Wood, but Metal can be used to cut through plants and Wood Magic has no effect on Metal, making it one element that Wood has to lookout for. Trivia *Wood Magic is a form of Plant Manipulation, and not to be confused with Wood Element from the Naruto universe. *Wood Magic is not the same with Plantbending in Avatar universe, because Wood Magic allows plant growth manipulation, while Plantbending merely manipulates water content in a plant. Gallery TBA References Category:Elemental Magic Category:Magic Category:Terms